


Dialouge in the dark

by flowerthought



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerthought/pseuds/flowerthought
Summary: A conversation held in the night of Todds birthday
Relationships: Todd Anderson & Neil Perry
Kudos: 13





	Dialouge in the dark

Todd?

  
Mhm

  
Are you still awake?

  
… Yes

  
Can I ask you about something?

  
… about what?

  
Why didn’t you tell anyone of us that it was your birthday?

  
What do you mean?

  
Like, we are your friends, we didn’t you tell us?

  
Birthdays have never been important to me, and I didn’t want it to be a big deal

  
Why not?

  
Because I don’t like them

  
Why don’t you like them?

  
Neil…

  
Come on Todd, I’m your friend and I want to listen. Something must have happened if you don’t want a day where people are extra nice to you

  
I just think they are a waste of time

  
That’s bullshit

  
Bullshit?

  
Yes bullshit. You deserve a day where people go around and thinks about you

  
They don’t think about me anyway, why should a day change that?

  
Your parents?

  
Everyone

  
I think about you

  
That’s because you have to, we live together. It’s not easy to ignore someone when we live in the same room

  
I don’t have to do anything, I think about you because that’s what I want to

  
… thanks Neil

  
Just so you know it, I would have baked you a cake if I had known which day it was today

  
That’s kind, but you don’t need to say that just to make me feel better

  
I mean it Todd. Why would I lie about that?

  
I don’t know. Sorry, I’m stupid today

  
… I just wanted you to have a great birthday

  
It was already great Neil

  
How can you say that? I didn’t do anything for you.

  
This is enough

  
… I’m going to give you a birthday present tomorrow. Just so you know it

  
It’s okay, you don’t have to do that

  
I’m sorry. I have already started planning what to do and I can’t stop it, I don’t have any choice but to go through with it

  
Neil!

  
Sorry, can’t stop it now

  
You’re an idiot

  
An idiot who’s planning to give you the most amazing birthday present you have ever gotten

  
There’s not a lot of competition

  
Well, that makes things easier for me

  
Idiot

  
Mhm

  
Thanks

  
You’re welcome

  
Goodnight Neil

  
Goodnight birthdayboy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you <3


End file.
